


I wonder if she knows, if she knows

by smolesttrans



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fjord and Mollymauk show up briefly, Fluff, inspired by a tweet, self-indulgent writing, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolesttrans/pseuds/smolesttrans
Summary: Beau is grumpier than normal, and Jester is having none of that on her watch.





	I wonder if she knows, if she knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pfaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfaerie/gifts).



> Inspired by a tweet pfaerie made:
> 
> “Jester: [blows a kiss at Beau] :)  
> Beau: [pretends to swat kiss away] >:/  
> Jester: :(  
> Beau: [actually secretly caught kiss; kisses her hand] :)” 
> 
> And listening to Goddess by S J Tucker while writing.
> 
> I haven’t written fanfic since 2009, and it’s unbeated, so I apologize for any glaring mistakes I missed while editing. But I hope it makes you smile.

 

* * *

 

 

The Mighty Nein were celebrating a successful job for some rich lady named Evianna Ainsworth who claimed her house was haunted. Her house wasn't haunted, and it was just her disgruntled nephew trying to chase her out after she cut him out of her will for his misbehavior.

He had apparently been traveling around the area using the well recognized family name in his favor while gambling recklessly, harassing women, and then not covering his debts before skipping town.

Sadly, it hadn't been as easy as it sounded, and in the middle of fighting the nephew, who turned out to be a powerful wizard, Jester had gone down right next to Beau. Luckily, Nott had pilfered a greater potion off the wizard before the fight broke out. They hadn't gotten a chance to restock their own potions after the particularly nasty fight with a troll on the way to this town, and there were no shops who had any in stock currently.

But after Nott uses the potion, Jester bounced back more pissed that her attack spells hadn't managed to hit the wizard at all while his had all landed.

And Evianna had been most gracious after the Mighty Nein had revealed the culprit and given them enough gold to go around that they were partying the night away in the local inn, or at least almost all of the Mighty Nein were.

Beau was sitting by herself and staring into her ale with a slightly more grumpy face than normal while everyone else partied.

"Beau! Beau!" Jester cried out with a wide smile as she dropped into the chair across from Beau. "Why are you grumpier than normal? We made sooo much gold tonight.” She emphasized the statement by throwing her arms out in a wide arc.

Beau looked up from her mug to Jester's smiling face. Just a few hours earlier she had been holding Jester's limp body, overwhelmed with the anxiety that she couldn't do anything to save her in that moment, but Beau didn't want to ruin Jester's happiness in this moment over something that was no longer a problem so she shrugged and replied, "Just thinking Jester."

"Oooh, thinking about what?" Jester replied with a coy smile. Her tail visibly swaying back and forth behind her in a very cat-like manner.

It was too cute. Beau took a long swing of her ale to compose herself before shrugging again. "Stuff."

Jester’s tail continued to sway behind her, but she squinted her eyes and scrunched her mouth to the side in a way that went from cute to too fucking adorable for Beau to handle staring at so she looked back down towards her mug instead.

"Weeell, if you don't want to talk about whatever is making you so grumpy," Jester paused with a mischievous look, "why don't we talk about the reeeeally hot lady in the corner eyeing you up right now?" She tilted her head slightly towards the corner to her left as she pulled a lollipop out of her bag.

Beau attempted a nonchalant glance in the same direction and was surprised to find Jester wasn't joking. There was an elf with deep skin, lush brown curls pulled up into a ponytail, and vibrant green eyes who was obviously eyeing Beau up with a heated expression that had nothing to do with combat. She winked when Beau caught her eye.

Beau quickly turned her gaze back to Jester with a slight blush.

It wasn't like no one ever showed interest, but Beau wasn't use to it being so open and obvious. Though honestly, as attractive as the elven lady was, she wasn't going to be taking up those advances. There was someone else who had caught Beau's eye for awhile now.

"I bet you want to kiss her, huh?" Jester teased in a stage whisper out of the corner of her mouth, leaning over the table closer to Beau while waving her lollipop to emphasize her words. "She looks very kissable. Trust me, I know kissable when I see it,” she wiggled her eyebrows a bit as she smirked.

Jester abruptly leaning in so close and teasing Beau about kissing only made her blush harder. She leaned back and shot Jester a small glare that held no real malice and was further softened by her still slightly pink cheeks and ears. "She's hot, but I'm gonna pass."

Jester dropped so she was half lounging on the table with her hands cradling her face as her elbows rested against the hard wood surface, lollipop sticking out of her mouth. She pulled it out with a pop. "You're blushing though! Come on you can tell me~ I'm trustworthy. I won't tell anyone else that you want to kiss the hot elf," she finished with a wink.

"I'm not interested in kissing the hot elf lady, Jes," Beau sighed with exasperation touched with a bit of fondness. As uncomfortable as some of Jester's teasing had left Beau, she was still an adorable well meaning tiefling who just wanted to make people happy. And the person Beau really wanted to be kissing if she was gonna be honest which would probably be never.

With a sigh Jester pushed herself off the table and leaned back against her chair again, slumping slightly. "Well, if you don't wanna kiss her that's okay I guess."

Beau raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm not judging you for turning down the chance to kiss a hot elf who obviously wants to get acquainted with you in a more personal way," Jester teased while waving her lollipop around, "but I do want you to have fun tonight, and sitting alone seems to just make you think about whatever is making you so grumpy, and that makes me sad," her expression dropped from teasing to melancholy as she finished.

Beau leaned across the table to flick her finger ever so softly against Jester's forehead. "Hey, I'm okay. I'm just a bit shook up from the fight earlier that's all. I'll be right as rain tomorrow, and you and I can take our gold and go shopping for some porn books and cute dresses."

"Oooooh! Beau I saw the cutest dress earlier!" Jester exclaimed before launching into describing the intricate details.

Dresses were not Beau's thing, but the return of a happy glow to Jester's face made a warmth spread down her body. The elven woman may be beautiful and interested in Beau, but the feelings it sparked in Beau paled in comparison to the feeling of seeing Jester radiate happiness and joy as she talked.

No one was more gorgeous than Jester, especially when she smiled.

"Jester!" Mollymauk calling out broke Beau's concentration on Jester who had moved on to talking about the latest book they'd found in a few cities back.

He sauntered up behind Jester to lean his hip against their table with an impish grin. "I need to borrow you for a moment, dear. I'm sure our most esteemed unpleasant one here won't mind if I nab you real quick will you, Beau?" he smiled jovially at Beau as he ask. "I just need a hand messing with a dick cheating people out of money," he winked and nodded his head towards a table across the room. There were five people at the table, but it was obvious Molly was referring to the smugly grinning guy with a stack of winnings piled high to his right.

Beau snorted, "Sure sure, go fuck with a dick."

"I wanna help! We should totally trick him into thinking we're gonna sleep with him and then take all his money to give to the people he cheated, and maybe buy a pretty ring to match the dress I'm gonna buy tomorrow," Jester clapped her hands with excitement. "Are you sure you don't wanna join us in fucking with the dick, Beau?" she tried to ask innocently but her muffled giggles weren't helping.

"Nah, I only mess with dicks on ladies," Beau shot back with a straight face just to see Jester lose control over her muffled giggles.

It worked, and Jester stopped trying to muffle her laughter while Mollymauk raised one eyebrow. "I didn't think you'd be one to know about that, Beau," Molly teased as Jester almost laughed herself out of a chair.

"A lady should always be full of surprises or some shit like that right? Now go rob the cheating dick blind," Beau saluted them with her almost empty mug, "I'm gonna finish this and turn in early."

Molly saluted her back while taking a few steps backwards in the direction of the gambling table. “Sweet dreams, unpleasant one! You ready, Jester?” He turned his head to smile at her mischievously.

She jumped to her feet while pumping her right fist up. “Yup, let’s go!”

Jester followed after Molly for a few feet before turning back to Beau. “Nighty night Beau, I’ll join you upstairs later,” she blew a kiss at Beau with an playful smile.

Beau mimed a gesture like she was half slapping half grabbing it out of the air before it reached her and used that fist as a cushion for her cheek before waving Jester on to follow Molly with her free hand.

Jester pretended to pout dramatically before losing her composure and slipping into a giggle. She gave a small wave with a smile and turned to skip after Molly towards whatever mischief he was plotting with her help.

When Beau was sure Jester couldn't directly see her through the crowd of the pub anymore she opened her fist to look fondly at her palm.

Suddenly, Fjord dropped into the chair next to her with a sly smirking look.

"Shut up!” Beau snapped, pink returning to stain her cheeks and the tips of her ears.

"I didn't say anything," Fjord drawled with a teasing note to his voice.

"Your face is. Fuck off," Beau replied as she hunched down a bit and crossed her arms.

Fjord shrugged and took a swig of his ale before adding, "You should try kissing her instead of the elf and see how that works out for you."

Beau punched his bicep.

\---

Later the next day Beau kissed a blue tiefling in a very adorable dress.

"You have very kissable lips, Beau. You should kiss me more often~"


End file.
